


Flustered

by lvdiastiles



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdiastiles/pseuds/lvdiastiles
Summary: Lucy has a certain dream featuring Wyatt. Now she has to deal with the repercussions.





	Flustered

“Here, let me help you.”

Lucy froze, her head snapping up to see Wyatt in the doorway. This cannot be happening.

She’d been out of it the entire mission, getting distracted by every touch or glance she and Wyatt shared. It’s not like she wanted Wyatt to be the focal point of her dreams last night, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. She woke up with a racing heart and warmth radiating all over her. Before she could recover, her phone rang with a call from Mason Industries.

And that was the end of it. At least Lucy thought it was. Yet, as soon as she saw Wyatt walk into the costume department, her rising pulse returned again. She knew the only way she could survive the mission was to keep the contact with Wyatt to a minimum. Lucy knew that Wyatt would want to talk to her about her sudden change, but she didn’t think he’d do it here. In her dressing room. Not only that, but Jiya wasn’t there to help Lucy out of her complicated period clothing. Which left Lucy struggling to get out of her dress alone, that is until Wyatt showed up. Just great.

“No!” she said immediately. Wyatt raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. “It’s okay, I’ve got it,” she assured him. Wyatt didn’t seem to budge, knowing she’d lied.

“Lucy, you’ve been in here for almost thirty minutes. Rufus already left and I know Jiya isn’t here,” he sighed. He noticed the look on her face when she realized how long she’s taken. “Plus, I still want to discuss something with you. It’s late and I know you’re tired. So, please let me help.”

Lucy sighed knowing he was right and gestured for him to come in. It couldn’t be that bad. She’s kept her feelings in for this long, she’s got this. He’s just helping her, that’s what friends do. Then his hand is on her shoulder and his other hand is pulling the zipper down the back of her dress. She couldn’t control the flames that erupted from his touch and the goosebumps that soon followed. Her body let out a shiver against her many attempts as Wyatt began to work on her corset. Lucy couldn’t help notice the smirk that appeared on Wyatt’s face as she watched him through the mirror.

She turned her head to the side, looking at him. “What?” she questioned. That smirk, his trademark when it comes to flirting. But why would he be flirting here? In her dressing room as he helps her out of her clothes?

“Oh, nothing,” he smiled, making the long awaited eye contact. But as Lucy gazed back at him, it became too much. Over the months, she’s gotten able to read him well and tonight is no different. She shouldn’t have turned around because his eyes are carrying a hint of what looks like lust. She shifts into panic mode. Why’d she even let him in in the first place? Why did she let his hands touch the vast space of her back? This has gone on too far for her.

Lucy jumps away from his touch, whipping her entire body around. “You know what,” she nervously babbles as she pushes him out of the room, “I change my mind. I can finish the rest.” She sees the confusion and concern all over Wyatt’s face, but that doesn’t stop her. He’s about to object, but she stops him once and for all. “Thank you, but I-I’m good. See you tomorrow,” she stutters.

She shuts the door behind her, leaving a flustered Wyatt on the other side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing Lucy and Wyatt, but also the first time in a long while I’ve written something. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! I’m planning on making this a collection of drabbles so I can get the much needed practice before I write the big stuff.


End file.
